ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
HYDRA
HYDRA 'is an authoritarian criminal-terrorist-military religious cult founded in ancient times by worshipers of ancient Inhumans whom they viewed as gods. It has taken many forms over the centuries one in particular rising during the reign of the Nazi Party, in which the brutal Red Skull re-branded the group HYDRA and incorporated itself into the Nazi government as a division for both deep science and the investigation of the occult. During the second world war, it operated as a branch of Nazi-Germany that developed advanced weapons to be used for the Nazis, however soon after acquiring the Space Stone Doctor Arnim Zola began to develop outlandish designs of robotic power armor, massive vehicles and energy weapons and armor could find a functional use thanks to the cube's power, and with the most advanced technology in the World, HYDRA could begin to plan their own conquest, a conquest that would involve Berlin as being one of HYDRA's targets. HYDRA's goals would be challenged by America's own super-soldier, Captain America, who alongside his friend Bucky and the Howling Commandos was able to begin a massive assault on HYDRA forces across Europe, destroying numerous bases and capturing many key HYDRA personnel such as Zola himself. When HYDRA scientists were recruited by America as part of their efforts to use their weapons genius, they were able to subtly subvert SHIELD from the inside as it grew, manipulating gathered intelligence and recruiting various key operatives to be loyal to HYDRA's ideology. While SHIELD would publicly serve as a peacekeeping force, its HYDRA cells also carried their secondary goal of creating a world so chaotic that the populace would sacrifice their freedom for security that, thereby handing control over to HYDRA. HYDRA became a great secret power conducting clandestine operations during the Cold War from the 60s until the 80s, engineering events in the Cuban Missile Crisis, the Iranian Revolution, and so many more. However, SHIELD director Nick Fury discovered HYDRA's influence over the organization, and with the help of Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon and Maria Hill, managed to scuttle their plans and destroy Project Insight before any innocent life was lost. Though HYDRA had been dealt a blow to their cause, it was only a temporary setback for the organization, as SHIELD was destroyed and many agents loyal to HYDRA continued with their work. In the course of a year, a war would take place between HYDRA and enemies such as the remnants of SHIELD and the Avengers. This campaign would end disastrously for HYDRA, with many leaders such as Daniel Whitehall and Baron Strucker dying at the hands of their enemies and their HYDRA cells left defunct. Though despite the deaths of its highest leaders and the destruction of most of their facilities, HYDRA still remained active with leaders being Grant Ward, Gideon Malick, and unknown to most the returned Red Skull alongside his own daughter Sinthea and a reactivated Arnim Zola. While the Red Skull kept his faction deeply hidden from prying eyes, Grand Ward and Gideon Malick sought to rebuild HYDRA and achieve its long forgotten true purpose of returning their god Alveus to Earth so that he may rule the planet and forge a New Order. Ward's body would become the host for Hive, who slowly began his plans of taking global control with the aid of Malick's cell, which ended in Malick's death and Hive ultimately leaving many HYDRA operatives to perish. But even after the death of their "god", the Red Skull's cell remains the strongest cell active on Earth, and HYDRA continues to plan their next move toward world domination. HYDRA Leadership Rulers of HYDRA Among many people throughout the ages, the Red Skull stands as the most infamous leader of HYDRA. Cabal Council ''"Gods"/Undying Ones/Legion Accursed: Beings whom HYDRA has worshiped over the thousands of years it has existed and of whom have guided HYDRA to follow them into a new future. * Hive † (Founder) ** Dweller-in-Darkness *** Dagoth * Apocalypse ** Mister Sinister ** Holocaust ** Ultron (Controled by Apocalypse) *** Ultron Sentries (Soldiers) * Azazel * Maha Yogi * Tiboro * Nameless One ** Dark-Clawler * Visimajoris * Null the Living Darkness * Amatsu-Mikaboshi Hell-Lords * Mephisto ** Blackheart * Hades * Surtur * Chernobog ** D'Spayre * Void Horseman of Apocalypse Leaders: WW2 Era and Their Legacies * Red Skull ** Sin ** Albert Malik * Baron Heinrich Zemo † ** Baron Zemo * Arnim Zola * Daniel Whitehall † Modern Era * Baron Wolfgang von Strucker ** Andrea von Strucker ** Andreas von Strucker ** Werner von Strucker * Madame Hydra * Doctor Doom (Latverian Head) * Attuma (Atlantian Head) * The Hood (Dormammu herald) * Gorgon (Hand Representative) * Gideon Malick † * Grant Ward † (Current Vessel for the Hive/It) * Arnold Brown High Placed Business Associates * Yellowjacket † (Cross Funder) * Kingpin (Mob Consultant) HYDRA Operatives Sleeper Mechs The '''Sleeper Robots were a WWII HYDRA concept of designing robotic agents of destruction, an idea which had beenaii inspired by the Norse Mythology tale of the Asgardian Destroyer. An concept dating back to the Second World War, were intended to be designed as, plans Nazi weapon-research-division HYDRA was tasked Originating from Nazi ranks in the Third Reich, the research division HYDRA was tasked with pursuing the concept minds of Nazi scientists The Sleeper is a series of robots created for the Red Skull by Nazi scientist. was a HYDRA concept of designing and deploying robotic agents of destruction which originated from the era of the second World War, when HYDRA still was part of Operatives: Highly Skilled * Trickshot * Taskmaster * Boomerang * Madame Masque * Bluestreak * Big Wheel * Egghead Mercenaries * Crossbones † * Blacklash * Batroc * Machete * Cutthroat * Enforcer * Ghost * Eric Kilmonger * Tarantula * Moses Magnum (Wakandan Smuggler) * Flag Smasher (Formerly) * Crime-Master Cyborgs * Ahab * Cyber * Reaper * Rapido * Iron Cross Robots * Adam-II Enhanced * Deadpool (Sometimes) * Nuke * Hammer and Anvil * Grim Reaper * Looter * Baron Blood * Vibro * Left-Winger * Right-Winger * Stegron * Swarm * Purple Man * Corrupter * Scorpio * Man-Ape * Porcupine * Destroyer † * Mister Doll † * Diablo * Mister Negative * Count Nefaria * Darkoth (Brainwashed) * Grand Director (Brainwashed) Inhumans * Shadow King Masters of Evil: The Masters of Evil are a group of enhanced or highly skilled individuals that pose as a antithesis to the Avengers. * Crimson Cowl (Recruiter) Highly Skilled: * Jack o Lantern * Mister Fear Sorcerers * Black Talon Armor Users: * Titanium Man * Crimson Dynamo * Ulysess Klaue * Blizzard * Blizzard II * Living Laser * Melter * Unicorn * Shockwave * Cyclone * Mauler * Killer Shrike * Dreadknight * Cobalt Man * Chemistro * Firebrand * Firebrand II * Sunstroke * Cardinal * Scorcher * Black Wing * Lightmaster * Wizard * Trapster * Shocker * Beetle * Steeplejack * Jackhammer Pym Particles: * Yellowjacket II * Atlas Cyborgs: * Fixer * Crossfire * Brother's Grimm Robots: * Machinesmith * Bi-Beast Super Soldier Serum: * Titania * Letha * Lascivious Enhanced: * Absorbing Man (Candidate-Formerly) * Radioactive Man * Grey Gargoyle * Porcupine * Razorblade * Blackout * Aqueduct * Volcana * Angar the Screamer * Plantman * Icemaster * Scarecrow * Madcap Cross-Species: * Griffin * Tiger Shark * Man-Bull * Cheetah * Armadillo * Man Dog * Carrion * Dragonfly Gamma Mutates: * Abomination * Madman * Wendigo Cosmic Enhanced: * Moonstone Inhumans: * Whirlwind * Mandrill * Nekra Honorary: * Enchantress * Executioner * Lorelei Symbiotes * Venom * Carnage * Scream * Spider Carnage * Riot * Phage * Lasher * Agony Serpent Squad: The Serpant Squad are a subgroup of Hydra consisting of snake themed villains. * Sidewinder (Founder) * King Cobra (Leader) Enhanced/Inhuman: * Puff Adder * Slither * Basilisk * Anaconda * Black Mamba * Asp * Rock Python Technological/Highly Skilled: * Diamondback * Eel * Viper * Cottonmouth * Bushmaster * Rattler * Death Adder * Constrictor * Coachwhip [[Wrecking Crew|''Wrecking Crew]]:'' The Wrecking Crew are a group of super powered criminals. * Wrecker (Leader) * Bulldozer * Piledriver * Thunderball Fisks Emissaries: A group of street based criminals under the employ of Kingpin. * Big Man * The Rose * Typhoid Mary * Bullseye * Sin-Eater * Stilt-Man * 8-Ball * Matador * Goldbug * Hijacker * Masked Marauder * Jester * Answer HYDRA Soldiers HYDRA Troopers HYDRA Robotics Sleeper Mechs Soldiers Scourge of the Underworld * Scourge of the Underworld are a group of former Centipede Soldiers who were taken back into HYDRA custody. They were re-injected with the Centipede Serum and they were like Deathlok permanently stabilized, no longer needing injections. They were then applied with various cybernetic enhancements and became a programmable squad of cybernetic assassins under HYDRA's control. Doombots * The Doombots are robots created by Doctor Doom. Usually used in multiple numbers as armies for him. Since Doom is usually affilitated with HYDRA, he allows for his robots to be used in operations that are worth his time. Dreadnoughts * The Dreadnought was a robot created by HYDRA with the assistance of AIM. It was built with the purpose of breaking into high level facilities and assassinating high level targets. Sleepers * The Sleepers were a series robots created by the Red Skull for HYDRA to carry on their legacy in the event they were defeated and punish those that worked against them. The advanced plans of the Sleepers were not reachable in the WW2 era and so the Sleepers became a secret program HYDRA would work on for years. When the Red Skull returned as Dell Rusk he personally oversaw the construction of the Sleepers, incorporating 21st century technology to fill in the technological gaps and ready the Sleepers for activation. Business Branches Leviathan * Originally Leviathan was a soviet organization working for Stalin, until the Soviet Union fell and Leviathan deteriorated. They did find fortune in finding an alliance with HYDRA during the period after WW2. Since that point in time Leviathan would be integrated into HYDRA's ranks. However there were still high believers of Leviathan, and so in the 21st century descendants of Leviathans original leaders restarted the organization but still had strong ties to HYDRA. The Hand * The Hand is an ancient mystical order of assassins based in Japan. They are among Daredevil's greatest foes. They are also great allies of HYDRA and its affiliates. Even though the organization prefers to not be controlled or highly influenced by other organizations, the leader of the Hand Gorgon mantains a strong connection with HYDRA. AIM * Ever since MODOK assumed control of AIM, he has mantained a partnership with fellow terrorist organization HYDRA in exchange for funds and world conquest. A few years later AIM and Oscorp Industries merged resources and became business partners. Department of Occult Armaments * The Department of Occult Armaments is HYDRA's occult section that works to develop an army of Inhuman, Enhanced, or mystical soldiers to use in their growing forces, as taught by their original leader the Hive. Cybertek Industries * Cybertek is one of HYDRA's technology businesses that deal with cybernetic implants and creating living weapons. Sine the revelation of Cybertek's involvement with HYDRA, AIM now seen as legitimate to the US government, seized control of Cybertrek's projects. Enclave * The Enclave is a small conglomerate of scientists with their own individual private armies who have dedicated themselves to using technology to create a benevolent world dictatorship under their combined rule with that of AIM and HYDRA's support. Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Cults Category:Organizations Category:The Cabal Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Terrorist Organizations